


First Impressions

by asc628



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asc628/pseuds/asc628
Summary: Marko Stunt falls for a fan during the show and tries to impress her during and after AEW.
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Kudos: 1





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first fanfiction I’ve written, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Feel free to request more!

First Impressions

“And go in three, two…”. Tony gestures a one with his hand and motions to Marko to head towards the entrance way.

Marko nods in acknowledgement, surprised that Tony has even given him a singles match. He has always had his fair share of criticism and was so used to it that when Tony initially gave him an opportunity, he was shocked but resolutely ready.

He knew she was out there in the front. He wanted to impress her. Scratch that, needed to.

He originally met her in passing. It was his usual Dynamite routine, riding with Sammy Guevara, working out with Luchasaurus and ‘Jungle’ Jack Perry before the show, media appointments, cheering on the others and consistently defending himself from MJFs snide remarks had all been exhausting. He required a long break, a pause away from his seemingly over scheduled life.

He made his way to the top of stands, looking out to the ring. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and felt the humid air around him still. Until he heard her voice.

“E... excuse me, I hate to bother you when you seemed so lost in your thoughts. I noticed you were running up the stairs and you dropped this.”

She picked up his grey bucket hat and handed it softly back to him.

“I overheard what MJF said and he’s just a pompous, narcissistic, jerk who won’t know what hit him. You are brilliantly underestimated, and you can use that to your advantage. You can beat him fair and square. I will be out in the front and will cheer you on, after all I am a fan. I believe in you Marko.”

With a kind smile, she stepped away before he had a chance to respond.

Who was she? How had he never seen her before?  
Before he could ask her name or chase after her, he was interrupted by a loud voice.

“HEY MARKO, TONY NEEDS YOU IN HIS OFFICE”, Jack yelled from the ring. Marko nodded and headed down the stairs, her words still stuck in his head.

TONY’S OFFICE

“We are ready to give you a singles shot against MJF tonight”

Marko could not believe what he was hearing.

“It’s not for a title yet but we want to give you TV time to showcase your talents. After all, we signed you to All Elite Wrestling and there is no room for favouritism. Everyone brings something to the table and it’s time for you Marko to make the jump.”

“Thank you, Tony, for this. I…. I will not let you down. You will not regret taking a chance on me.”

SINGLES MATCH

The notorious rumble of the Jurassic Express titantron rocked his thoughts away and put his legs into gear. He ran towards the ring and jumped onto the turnbuckle meeting her eyes and waving to her. She waved back and clapped encouragingly. He blushed and felt himself get butterflies. He did not even know her name but felt he knew her. 

He was mesmerized in her gaze until he felt the ring rope buckle and crashed down on his knee. He screamed in pain while MJF laughed manically.

“That was a real impressive landing bud, what a challenge I have in store for me!” Taunting Marko with his words while waving away Wardlow from the ring apron.

MJF stepped towards the now curled up Marko and started to furiously kick the injured knee. Marko rolled to shield himself from the brutality he was enduring and was able to roll out from the ring and onto the floor. He crawled to the barricade while MJF celebrated his apparent victory.

Marko sat against the barricade and squeezed his eyes shut to try to escape from the pain he felt in his knee.

“Marko…Marko listen to me. Fight through this. I know it seems like you cannot do it, but you are strong. You are underestimated. You have fought through adversity and this is not the night you give up. Show MJF what you are capable of. Do it for yourself”

There are not many times where Marko was speechless, but he heard it from her lips. He had a plan and he was going to execute it if it were the last thing he would achieve as a professional wrestler.

He slowly turned his head to face her and looked in her eyes. He never saw a more sincere expression. She leaned her head closer to his while he whispered two words:

“Thank you”.

With that, he turned around and faced MJF who was casually leaning on the ropes mocking Marko’s career with that of a limp.

“How about you come back in the ring, I destroy your leg and make you walk like an old man. Maybe that will make you finally grow up and not be a stupid, little bitch, huh bud?”

This comment lit a fire in the eyes of Marko, who stumbled back into the ring, meeting MJF with a cold stare. He hated MJF and what he stood for. The shallow nature of the elite. From birth, only knew the world from the taste of a silver spoon.

He slowly started to smirk and with all his might slapped MJF who fell back into the ropes, cupping his torn lip, startled by the ferocious action.

MJF jumped from the ropes and marched towards Marko who quickly shifted his momentum to DDT him and took this chance to lock MJF in a choke hold. He took all his strength and applied it to his neck. While he took joy in the struggling MJF, he locked eyes with her. She stared back, not looking away, if anything proud of his fighting spirit.

MJF began to fade after using the majority of his energy attempting to create distance between himself and Marko’s hold. The referee began to signal for the bell, ending the match and announcing Marko as the winner.

As Marko gathered himself, he heard a whistle from the crowd. He looked up meeting the gaze of the girl who supported him.

To show his appreciation, he blew her a kiss and impressed with what he accomplished, she happily caught it.


End file.
